The present invention relates generally to continuous speed variators with expandable pulleys.
More particularly, the invention concerns a continuous speed variator of the type comprising a driving shaft and a driven shaft carrying an expandable driving pulley and an expandable driven pulley respectively, each formed by a fixed half-pulley and a half-pulley which is movable axially relative to the fixed half-pulley, a driving belt which passes around the expandable driving and driven pulleys, and hydraulic means for causing the displacement of the movable half-pulleys for continuous variation of the transmission ratio.